It's Complicated
by steampunkmemories
Summary: Ellie Grady has the busiest parents in the world. Her dad is always with his raptors, and they require so much care that he barely has any free time, and her mom being the CEO of the Park barely sleeps at night. Ellie's getting bored around the park, so she signs up for the new raptor programme but that proves to be a very difficult job than she originally thought it would be.
1. Ellie Grady

Summary: Ellie Grady has the busiest parents in the world. Her dad is always with his raptors, and they require so much care that he barely has any free time, and her mom being the CEO of the Park barely sleeps at night.

Ellie's getting bored around the park, so she signs up for the new raptor programme but that proves to be a very difficult job than she originally thought it would be.

 _AN: I'm just going to post the first chapter of this and see what type of feedback I get. If it's good, I'll continue, and if not, I'll just delete it! Enjoy._

Chapter 1: Ellie Grady

For a 15 year old, Ellie considered herself to be fairly smart. She didn't go to school like other teenagers her age, but instead she took online classes. She enjoyed learning; something other children would've given her funny looks for saying. Maybe it was just because there was nothing better to do on this island.

Isla Nublar was extraordinary. Well, that was probably an understatement. Ellie had loved growing up here. The sun, the beach… it was like living in a dream. Then there were the dinosaurs. Tyrannosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Triceratops, the lot. Ellie was amazed at the sheer beauty (and size) of them all. She felt small, obviously, but that just puts things into perspective.

Sure this island was great at first, and she can understand how exciting it would be to come on holiday here, but if you've lived here all your life, you might look at things differently. The moans and groans of animals kept her awake at night, and the hot and humid air made her sweat, constantly. And when it rained (which was rarely) it rained for days on end, and if you took one step outside, you would be soaked instantly.

Ellie had grown bored of the tropical dream island. She needed something better to do.

Her parents were always busy with something or another, and life in her dad's bungalow was far from exciting.

Her mom, Claire, was the CEO of the park. She was always working through piles and piles of paperwork, going to very important business meetings, or visiting the 'assets' as she liked to call them. (Ellie's dad would then snap at her, saying they were living things and then there would be a full blown argument so Ellie usually had to leave the house). Her mom loved her. She knew that, but sometimes Claire had a funny way of showing it. Her mom was very… precise. She was organised and prepared. She liked doing things her way, so she would always be in control. Her dad on the other hand, was the exact opposite.

Owen was more carefree. He was relaxed, and unlike his baby-mommy, he was very composed. They would butt heads all the time when Claire came round to see Ellie. It wasn't very often, of course, but when she did, it would be a battle for dominance.

Today was one of those days when Ellie would go visit her dad at the raptor paddock. She loved watching her dad's relationship with the raptors. It was very unique.

She finally reached the paddock after about half an hour of walking, and climbed up to the catwalk, greeting people as she went.

Her dad noticed her, and grinned. Sweat covered his brow, glistening in the hot sun, but he didn't seem to care much.

"Hey Princess." He called. Ellie hated the nickname, but her dad would just tease her more if she said anything, she kept her mouth shut.

"Hey dad." She licked her dry lips and pulled out her water bottle, taking a long drink and then wiping the corners of her mouth where water had dribbled down the side.

She leaned over the edge of the catwalk, careful not to go too far, and whistled at the raptors.

They came bounding out of the forestry, and skidded to a halt, sending mud flying over the paddock. Their heads tilted upwards, and the chirped at her as if to say hello.

"Hey girls." Ellie cooed. Blue barked, and kicked her foot behind her, not threateningly, just a little agitated at something.

"You want a treat?" Ellie asked. The raptors cocked their heads, and purred. Ellie smiled before reaching into the bucket of mice, and pulling out for.

"Charlie," She threw the mouse right into Charlie's waiting jaws. The dinosaur snapped it up, and it disappeared between her sharp teeth.

"Echo, Delta," She called. They both gave a tiny mewl and Ellie chucked the mice again. They caught it easily, springing through the air to snatch it up.

"And Blue. This one's for you, baby girl." Ellie said to the final raptor who had waited patiently while her sisters had been fed. She clicked, as if to say she was ready to catch it. Ellie threw it to her, and she ate it in one bite.

Owen then took over, signalling for their eyes to raise, before telling them they could go. He wrung his hands together as he watched them run off before turning to his daughter.

"Well done. You really had their attention." Owen commented, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"That's because I had food in my hands Dad." Ellie rolled her eyes at her father's praise. "Of course they're going to respond if I'm holding mice."

"No no, I really think they understood you."

"They're animals. They may understand the tone of my voice, but not what I'm actually saying."

"Blue understands me." Owen said, and it was true. Owen and Blue had a special connection. One that you only saw in movies. The man and the velociraptor.

Barry came up to them, and congratulated them, well mostly Owen, on the trial run today. He and Owen started to talk about Charlie's sudden attitude towards the raptors when they heard a loud laugh and a man calling Owen's name.

"Owen." He laughed. It sounded forced, but Ellie let it slide.

Owen sent Barry a side glance, and Barry just smiled apologetically.

"Hoskins." Owen muttered, sounding tired and slightly annoyed.

"Very well done. To the both of you." Hoskins grinned. He then turned to Ellie. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Vic Hoskins."

"I'm Ellie Grady." Ellie replied, shaking his outstretched hand. She smiled politely, but it was really just to cover up the grimace.

"What a lovely name. I didn't know you had a daughter, Owen." Hoskins sounding genuinely surprised.

"Well I do."

Hoskins looked like he wanted to know more, but he pursed his lips and kept quiet.

"Well, I'm not just here to catch up." His tone changed from the fake happiness, to a little bit dark and menacing.

"I figured." Owen started to walk down the catwalk, pushing Ellie in front of him. "What are you here for?"

"I want the updates on the raptors behaviour by tomorrow."

Owen stopped and twisted, a look of disbelief on his face. "That's impossible."

"That's too bad. I need them for InGen tomorrow, no exceptions." Hoskins ordered. He gave Owen one last stare, before turning to Ellie. "Nice meeting you."

"He doesn't seem too bad…" Ellie tried to sound open-minded.

Owen gave her an amused stare, and walked down the stairs to meet Barry who was waiting for them.

"What did he want?" Barry questioned. Owen sighed, and covered his eyes with his hand to block out the brightness of the sun.

"The usual. Raptor reports." Owen explained.

"That guy needs to lay off a bit. He cannot just expect all the work to be done for him and never do anything for himself. That's not how life works." Barry remarked, glaring after the InGen employee.

"He's never gonna learn." Owen answered, watching as Hoskins sped off in his car. Owen picked up his backpack and slung it across his shoulders then bid Barry goodbye before walking away towards his motorcycle.

"You're kidding, right?" Ellie complained looking at the run down piece of junk. She would never repeat that aloud in front of her dad though, because he would then launch into a rant about how long he had had it and whatnot, which she really didn't need to hear for the billionth time.

"Nope. Hop on, or walk. Your mom's coming over for tea tonight. She's bringing pizza, which I know you love so come on, Princess." Owen beamed.

Groaning, Ellie pulled herself onto the bike, clinging onto her dad's waist as if her life depended on it (which it probably did because she wasn't 100% her dad had passed his driving test for this thing).

She yelped when Owen started the bike, and clutched onto him tighter when he drove off, waving goodbye to Barry.

Ellie put three placemats down on the porch table, and then gave each set a knife and fork. It was pizza, but her mom was weird and didn't like to get tomato sauce on her hands for fear of it staining her work clothes.

"Ellie, would you put glasses out as well?" Her dad called from the kitchen where he was throwing together a salad.

"Sure." She responded. She took three glasses from the cupboard I the kitchen and then put them outside. It was too nice to sit inside. On a day like this, Ellie wanted to soak up the sun as much as possible.

The sound of tyres rolling up alerted Ellie that her mom had arrived, and she called to her dad who came out of the bungalow with a bowl full of lettuce and onions.

Claire stepped out the jeep in her high heels (Ellie dreaded the day where she would be made to wear them. She really didn't know how her mom spent her whole adulthood without wearing a pair of trainers), her hair up in a messy bun. She wore a checked shirt and some tight-fitted jeans, and it almost looked normal if you forgot the heels. She had the pizza boxes tucked under one arm.

"Ellie!" He mom exclaimed. Ellie smiled and moved forward to hug her mom.

Claire laughed. "It's been a while."

That was true. They had missed dinner last week because Claire had a very important meeting about introducing a new dinosaur to the Park, and they simply hadn't had the time to meet up since then, so it had been about 2 weeks which was a long time to go without seeing your mom.

Claire then looked up at Owen, giving him a tight-lipped smile. He smirked at her, and stood with his hand leaning against the post on their porch.

Claire blinked, and looked around. "We're eating outside?"

"Yup. It's too hot to eat inside."

"Okay." Claire nodded understandingly and stepped up onto the decking.

Ellie took a seat in between her parents and watched as her mom set the pizzas down. They smelled delicious and Ellie couldn't wait to tuck in.

"Pepperoni and a vegetarian," Claire announced. Owen liked the pepperoni, and it would most likely be gone in 10 minutes, so Ellie was quick to snag a piece, but she usually had vegetarian with Claire.

"So, how's school?" Claire asked as they enjoyed their meal.

Ellie poured herself some lemonade and shrugged, taking a huge gulp. "It's okay. I'm in the middle of a history course. It's fascinating. I'm learning about the Second World War and it's very interesting. I haven't got very far yet but I'm enjoying it."

"That's good. Anything else?"

"Uh… Not really… I have to read Pride and Prejudice for my English class, and then have a mini exam on it…"

"I haven't read that book. Are you enjoying it?" Claire wondered.

"It's okay. Not what I usually read, but I'm happy with anything."

Owen chuckled and grabbed another slice of pizza. "So what about you Claire. What's happening in the top end of Jurassic World?"

Claire sent him a small glare but composed herself real quick. "It's going well. Attendance figures have increased over the past month, guests are enjoying themselves, but we have had a few triceratops roam out of their area this week. Nothing ACU can't handle though."

"Good, good," Owen hummed.

They sat outside chatting amongst themselves until the sky darkened, and the sun disappeared over the horizon. Ellie tried to ignore the way her parents were treating each other, and instead, focused on the fact they were all together.

Claire helped wash the dishes, and clear the table, but she couldn't stay long because she had a meeting at 7 tomorrow and needed to be up early.

"I'll see you soon. I'll try and make some free time to stop by on the weekend, so I'll text your dad to let him know the details." Claire said to Ellie, glancing at Owen when she mentioned his name.

"Okay. Have a good day at work tomorrow." Ellie hugged her mom.

"Bye," Claire waved. "I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Claire then walked up to Owen, kissing him on the cheek. He pulled her into a half hug, and for a moment, it was almost like they were friends, but then they pulled away.

"See you later," Claire said to him.

She then turned on her ridiculously high heels and marched to her car.

Ellie and her dad waved her off, before Ellie declared she was tired and wanted to go to bed. He dad then kissed her forehead, and said goodnight.

"Night dad."

Maybe tomorrow would be a lot more interesting than today.


	2. Raptor Programme

_AN: I'm so grateful for all the reviews, follows and favourites I recived on the last chapter, so I decided to continue. I've been thinking about where I want this story to go, and I'm still not sure if I want to include the Indomindous attack or not (perhaps in a sequel?!) but I will hopefully figure it out and let you know!_

Chapter 2: The Raptor Programme

TV on Isla Nublar was not all that great, as Ellie had realised. In the mornings, there were a few shows on, none of which really took her interest, and throughout the day, there was really no point watching anything because it was all crappy TV. There was the occasional show on at the weekends though, and Ellie had made a short of tradition about watching them.

She was currently watching the 'The Breakfast Club', as if had been the only thing that seemed remotely interesting, and found herself hooked within minutes.

She was so caught up in the movie that she didn't realise that the phone had gone off, ringing noisily through the bungalow.

Ellie hopped up off of the couch and crawled over the back of the sofa, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is the Jurassic World Dinosaur Development Lab. I'm Shaun Rhodes, and I am the head of department here at out lab. I'm looking for Miss…" He paused for a moment, sounding slightly uncertain. "Miss Grady."

"Yeah, that's me." Ellie confirmed, slouching so her bodyweight was resting on one leg.

"Great. It's nice to speak to you. As I said, I'm Shaun Rhodes, and I would like you to participate in our new programme for teenagers."

"What's it about?"

"Well, your father works at the velociraptor paddock, Paddock 11 to be specific, right?"

"Yep," Ellie pulled up a chair.

"He has proven to us, that dinosaurs and humans alike can cooperate, and dare I say, bond in our world, and we wanted to further our research and see how far that relationship would go. We would be honoured if you could take on our newest raptors and care for them as if they were your own children."

Ellie was speechless. Never in her life had she been at loss for words, she was always ready to snap back at someone, but today, she was actually dumbstruck. "I… I don't know. I mean… it's… it's a great opportunity…"

"We understand it's a difficult decision to make as it will require a lot of your time and effort, so we don't mind if you would like to take some time to think about it, but we ask that you will be ready with a decision no later than tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Ellie hung up the phone and took a deep breath as she placed it back on the table. This was a big choice she had to make. It would be an unbelievable experience, but it would cut into her life. A lot. Then again, she had nothing better to do.

Ellie decided to let her mind mull over things for a while. She really needed to consider her options here.

"Ellie, I'm home." Her dad called from the front door.

Ellie glanced at the clock, her brow furrowed in confusion. His shift finished at 6… it was only, like 3 in the afternoon. Her eyes widened when she realised it was 6.30 and she had don't nothing all day.

"Ellie?"

"Yeah dad, I'm here." Ellie replied. "Just lost track of time."

"Oh. Okay. Well, what do you want for tea? I could probably cook up some pasta, but I don't know what you want."

Ellie nodded, deep in thought. "Pasta's good."

Owen eyed her for a moment before shrugging and making his way into the kitchen. Ellie sighed, unsure of what to tell her father. Should she explain to him her situation? She really wanted to do it, but it was just so more than having a pet.

"We can have bolognaise, I just found the stuff!" Owen exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Okay." No. She wouldn't tell her dad just yet. Not until she had made her final decision.

Ellie yawned, and stretched her arms out above her head. Sunlight pooled through her bedroom window, spilling onto all the surfaces it could reach, and eventually, the brightness of her room forced Ellie's eyes awake.

She smiled at the sounds of the birds and faint dinosaur roars coming from her window, ignoring the unnatural machinery that ruined the picturesque sounds of the outdoors.

The smell of pancakes teased her nose, and she got out of bed, threw her covers on the matress, and then stumbled into the living room, still sleepy and disorientated.

"Morning." Owen whistled. He flipped another pancake, before dumping it on the pile in the middle of the table.

"Smells good." Ellie grinned, looking forward to breakfast. "You should make pancakes every morning."

"I wish I could but I can't so I shan't, Princess."

"Dad…" Ellie rolled her eyes at the annoying nickname.

"You know you love it."

"Why can't you call mom princess?" Ellie asked, bringing out the maple syrup and getting two glasses of water.

"Because your mom and I are not in a relationship; _and_ I already have a nickname for your mom."

"And what might that be?" Ellie asked, very curious.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Owen's face was too serious when he said that and it made Ellie burst out laughing until her cheeks were red, and her chest hurt.

"You call mom little red riding hood? Oh my god, that's priceless. I'd hate to be around to see the aftermath of that. She'd blow up. She probably castrate you or something. Hell, she could."

"I know she could. And I don't actually call her that, but the more I think about it…"

"Well then stop thinking about it!" Ellie giggled.

She and her dad shared out the pancakes onto each other's plates and then drenched them in syrup so the sugary sweet substance was pooling at the bottom of their plates. Ellie tucked in, and moaned when she ate the first bite.

"These are amazing." She acclaimed. Owen grinned at her and then ate his breakfast up, quickly.

"Right," He said once he had finished. Ellie was dipping the lasts of her pancakes in the maple syrup puddle at the bottom of her plate. "I have to go to work. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." Ellie sighed and turned her head away. "I'll be fine."

Owen's face fell, but he added, "Phone me if you need me, and your mom always has her phone on her. Lowery and Vivian will always take care of you in the control room if you're really desperate."

Ellie nodded. "Okay. Have a good day at work."

"Will do Princess." Owen kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too dad." Her dad pulled on his boots and gave her one last long glance, smiling, before he headed off.

Another boring day at home.

Ellie pushed her dark hair out of her face and tidied up the table of their breakfast.

Then she remembered about her raptor programme.

She was bored.

It probably wouldn't be that difficult.

Screw normal… she was going to take care of some raptors!

She picked up the phone, and waited for the receiver to answer.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Ellie Grady… I'd love to come and work with you."

 _AN: Short and sweet. :)_

 _No, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, and that the chapter was a bit dull. It will get more exciting. It's like 2.55am so forgive me for my horrible writing!_


	3. Conception and Birth

_AN: I'm going to be away for two days, me and my friend are going to Glasgow, so I won't be posting over the weekend, (well maybe when I get back on Sunday night) but this is just to let you know! Also, My school year begins on the 18_ _th_ _so I will be quite busy after that and may not post as frequently!_

 _And to answer a review, Claire and Owen aren't together… yet! ;)_

 _PS, this chapter is a flashback of when Ellie was conceived *insert suggestive eyebrows here* and born. You may find it boring, and I don't mind if you do, but I want to clear some things up!_

Chapter 3: Conception and Birth

Claire didn't do dates. She had too much to do at work to even consider the idea of going on a date. To be honest, the only reason she ended up at the small bar on the end of the main street, was because Zara had nagged her, and everyone at work thought she was no fun.

She could be fun.

She had dolled up, tight high waist black jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. Her lips free of lipstick, which was definitely unusual as she wore it every day. Wavy hair and freckled face.

She had already purchased a drink, no tequila because the stuff was vile, and was waiting for her date to arrive. She was 3 minutes early, but the clock seemed to have slowed down since she got here.

She rubbed her arm, unsure whether she should leave or not, ditch or stay, but it was too late to decide when he walked through the door. There was no escaping now.

Owen Grady wearing… board shorts.

Oh you have got to be kidding. Board shorts on a date? Claire could already see this was going to go downhill, and they haven't even spoken yet.

"Ms Dearing." He smirked, plopping down next to her and spinning so he could face her. "You look lovely."

Claire kept her mouth shut, knowing that if she opened it, something rude would probably come out. Instead, she opted for a gracious smile.

Her eyes fluttered down to her drink and she bushed ever so slightly. Owen didn't seem to miss it though, he grinned.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. I didn't see the time." He said, and Claire nodded. He ordered his drink, and then asked the barista for a couple of tequila shots.

Could this actually get any worse? Claire cringed.

"Here you are sir," The barista said polietely, leaving the drinks with them. "Enjoy."

Owen thanked the man and turned to her. "Tequila?"

Claire swallowed. "Uh… No thanks. Tequila isn't part of my diet."

Owen's nose wrinkled up. "Diet? What type of diet doesn't allow tequila?"

Claire's eyebrows shot upwards. "All of them! It's an unhealthy-"

"It's alcohol sweetheart. Alcohol is unhealthy. Unless you failed to notice as you were drinking your large 'Culto A La Vida' there." Owen reminded her, sipping at his beer. "And if you don't want it, you're the only one missing out."

Claire glared at him. The memory of Lowery calling her no fun slipped into her mind, and she immediately paused.

Raising her head, she picked up the shot of tequila and swallowed it down, shivering at the horrid taste. Owen beamed at her, and did the same, throwing his head back naturally.

"Two more shots please." Claire called out.

She was fun. Who did Lowery think he was speaking about when he called her no fun? He had it all wrong.

By 11pm, Claire was well and truly smashed, Owen not doing too well either, but he seemed more able to handle his alcohol.

"You know," Claire hiccupped, tasting her seventh cocktail. "I work hard. I deserve a night out."

"You do."

"I needed to let loose."

"You did."

"I am fun."

"You are." Owen agreed. "And I want another drink."

"Then get one."

"I am!"

"No you're not you're talking to me!"

"Well I would stop if _you_ stopped talking to _me_!"

"Just order."

"Fine."

Owen got a large beer, and drank it in minutes, which would be slightly worrying, but the state of them already didn't seem to turn any heads, so really, there was no one to be worried.

"You're really pretty." Claire commented, straw hanging out the corner of her mouth.

"Why thank you, gorgeous."

"You're like a handsome Prince Charming… except you're slightly less charming."

"I could be a Prince Charming." Owen defended.

"Sure you could." Claire rolled her eyes and then accidentally let out a burp which sent them both into a fit of giggles.

By 12.30, it was deep. Both looked sullen and depressed, and Claire's head was resting on Owen's shoulder.

The bar closed at 1, so they were on their last drinks before they had to leave so the workers could clean up.

"I'm all alone." Claire said quietly, blowing into the top of her bottle.

Owen didn't reply as he picked her her hand and traced patterns along her fingers.

"I don't speak to my sister. I haven't seen my nephews in 6 years and this is the first date I've been on since I left New York, which was ages ago. No one really likes me much here anyway." Claire pouted.

"I like you." Owen protested. "I like you a lot."

"Thank you." Claire smiled, achievement pooling in her chest.

"No Claire. This is so serious. I think I really really like you."

"Oh." Claire's voice was quiet among the roars of the dinosaurs.

"Yeah, oh." Owen said. "I have this feeling in my chest… it won't go away. And I think you're really pretty. So pretty… and I just was to kiss you… I think…"

"Go on then."

"Go on then what?"

"Kiss me."

Owen was quiet, and he stared at her, thinking this was some sort of joke. "Don't tease me Claire, that's not fair."

"No, I'm being completely and utterly serious. Kiss me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Just do it before I change my mind."

And then his lips were on hers, hot and wet and sloppy due to the alcohol, but Claire had never experienced something so pleasing in her life. Her heart was hammering a tattoo against her ribs, and she couldn't breathe, but she loved every second. He clung onto her like she was all he had in the world, and she grabbed his shoulders and pulled them closer. Their lips moved in unison, in sync something that Claire would later associate meant they were made for each other.

Then they parted, both breathing heavily, still shocked from the force of their kiss. Claire's lips were red and puffy, but Owen still thought she was beautiful.

They walked, ran and even skipped back to his bungalow, only to end up in another heavy kiss. Owen pushed Claire up against the wall, hands above her head, body pressed up against his. It felt right.

She sighed happily, eyes closed in desire, cheeks a dark shade of pink.

Owen led her through to the bedroom, where they ripped off each other's clothes, and tangled themselves in the sheets, comforted only by the pleasing sounds of the other.

After their 'night activities' Claire snuggled up close, and Owen wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, and they both fell asleep.

Claire was gone by the time he woke up.

When she found out she was pregnant, Claire wanted to scream. At Owen, at Zara for encouraging her to go on the stupid date in the first place, and at herself for being so irresponsible.

The first thing she did after she took the test (6 times, just to be sure) was make a doctors appointment. Then she broke down.

Karen picked up her phone to hear a sobbing mess on the other side.

"Karen. Karen I'm so stupid."

"Claire? What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm so, so stupid, Karen."

Karen was shell shocked. Not her baby sister. Her workaholic, responsible, control freak of a sister. This would never happen to Claire without the redhead's full approval.

"Claire, calm down. Have you told the father?"

"No."

"Well that's the first thing you need to do."

Karen spent another hour on the phone to her sister, explaining all the do's and don'ts of pregnancy, before hanging up.

Claire sighed, and rubbed her puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks.

She arrived on Owen's doorstep later that day, thinking it best to just get the job over and done with.

He opened the door, and was surprised at her presence, but quickly hid his expression. He was still mad at her for leaving in the middle of the night.

"Claire."

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. That was not how she had planned for this to happen.

"What?" 

Uh… Owen… I'm pregnant." She took a deep breath before saying.

He pulled her into a hug, and told her he would be there for her. After Owen's father abandoned him, his mother and his younger brother when he was little, Owen vowed never to leave his future children fatherless. He would not leave his kid wondering who his dad was.

"Thank you." She said, wiping away her tears before leaving.

Fast forward nine months, and Claire had a perfectly round baby bump. She was laying on Owen's sofa, a bowl of ice cream in one hand, the TV remote in the other when she felt the first contraction. She calmed herself, she had been having Braxton Hicks contractions for around a month, it was just her body's way of getting ready for the baby's arrival.

She started to panic when she felt fluid between her legs. She needed to call Owen home from work. Today was his last day before he would take the time off to take care of her for the last few weeks of her pregnancy.

She pushed herself up and reached for her mobile. It rang twice before Owen answered.

"Hey Claire, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I think I'm having the baby!" She exclaimed loudly. Another contraction hit her and she gasped in pain. "Owen, I need you to come home, please."

"I'm on my way. I'll phone the hospital."

"Hurry, please!"

"Will do," and he hung up. Claire screamed for Zara who had been on the phone in the back garden for over 2 hours now.

"What?!" Zara asked running into the house.

"I'm going into labour." Claire cried.

"Okay. Okay, I'll drive you to the doctors. Uh… hold it in?" Zara tried, offering a panicked smile.

"Hold it in? It's a fucking baby, Zara!"

"Yeah, sorry. Let's go."

13 hours later, Claire and Owen were sat on the hospital bed, Owen holding their little girl who they had yet to name in his arms whilst Claire was catching up on some much needed rest.

The baby daughter's eyes were dark brown, almost black, and the little hairs on her head were also brown. Owen smiled and cooed at her. Barry and Zara came in first, both being the only one's on the island really closely related to Owen and Claire, but Lowery and Vivian, and even Mr Masrani, came to visit not too long after.

Claire woke up late at night to see Owen slouched next to the cot, head resting on the bar, arm still reaching into the crib.

She smiled and looked down at her baby.

"I think I'm gonna call you Ellie. It seems fitting, don't you think?"

The little girl- Ellie, gurgled and giggled quietly.

"Ellie Grady." Claire smiled softly.

 _AN: I don't really know what to think about that chapter. I'm not 100% pleased, but I edited it several times and this was better than the first._

 _BY THE WAY, I'M NOT PROMOTING ALCOHOL. I AM NOT TELLING ANYONE TO GET DRUNK AND HAVE SEX, OKAY? OKAy, good._


	4. First Day

_Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been so busy lately, I've barely had the time to think. I'm also going to Edinburgh tomorrow so it's unlikely I'll post then. My schedule has going wild!_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy, thank you for the reviews and favourites etc, and please keep them coming as they inspire me to write!_

Chapter 4: First Day

Monday mornings were usually everyone's worst nightmare. You would always be tired and uncoordinated, and your mind would fog up, like a cloud had rolled in.

This Monday morning was drizzly and grey, and raindrops clung to the windows as the wind tried to claim them with her force. The grass was wet, and the mud sloshy, so that, it made her sink into the dirt.

But there was one good thing about this Monday in particular.

It was her first day at work!

Ellie was buzzing. Her mind was on overdrive, and her eyes bright and awake. Her dark hair had been pulled into a messy bun atop her head, and she was nervously pacing around the sofa.

It was 7.25, and her job didn't start until 9, but she couldn't sleep, and she was all ready to go… 3 hours early.

She hadn't told her dad (or her mom for that matter) about this opportunity, but that was simply due to the fact that she was almost certain they would stop her from going. Her mom would wrinkle her nose, and tut in disagreement, and he dad would fold his arms over his chest and be all broody and frowny.

That was just her parents.

Her nails had been bitten right down so they were just little stubs of dried blood and skin, and the tips were red and sore. Her stomach rumbled loudly, but she couldn't bring herself to eat anything. Nerves were running through her body like chemicals.

By 9, Ellie was sure she would either cry with frustration, or scream. The time was definitely not on her side today. What had been only 2 hours, felt like 12, and she was beginning to rethink the whole thing.

But then it was 9.45 and she was ready to go. It would take her a good 10 minutes to cycle up to the lab, and she did not want to be late.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ellie's shoulders slumped in defeat. She had been caught.

"Uh… out. With a friend I met the other day."

Her dad's tired eyes narrowed. "What kind of friend?"

"Just a friend."

"Well I'm not too sure I want you hanging around with this 'friend'."

Oh.

 _Oh._

"No! Not that type of friend. Honestly. I don't want to date right now."

"Good. I don't want you to date either." Her dad said. "Go on then. Have fun. Be back by 9 though."

Ellie called her goodbye, and left, closing the door behind her. She knew her dad was overly protective. He mom had told her stories about him. It was just in his nature. She knew it would be difficult dating when she had the king of cock-blocks himself as her father. He would never leave her alone with a boy. Not since he saw her kissing Davy Walters at the resort when she was 13. She had been young. Very young. Stupid, and reckless, and Davy was sweet and not bad looking for a 14 year old. He was over on holiday, and her only friend for a while, and one night, she had just kissed him, and her dad walked in and sent her to her room.

She didn't speak to him for 4 days. Davy had to go home too.

Blocking that from her memory, she finally arrived at the lab, and hopped off her bike, leaving it on one of the racks.

She pushed the door open and was amazed by the sheer size of the room she was standing in. It was ginormous. Scientists of all kinds- Biologists, Chemists and botanists were crowding round computers and vials of DNA.

Ellie had aced Science in school. She found a particular interest in Chemistry, found Biology boring as fuck and Physics was too math-like for her. Chemistry was fun though.

"Ellie Grady. How nice to finally meet you." A short, plump man appeared in front of her. She jumped, having not realized he was watching her, and put a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Hi."

"I'm Shaun Rhodes. We spoke on the phone? This way."

Ellie walked with him, nodding all the while to show she was listening.

"I assumed you're okay with general science? You need at least one degree to work in our lab, but seeing as you're 15 and most likely home-schooled, that's not a problem right now." 

"Okay." Ellie frowned slightly. Just because she was home-schooled didn't mean she couldn't get a degree in science. To be perfectly honest, she was more 'internet-schooled' than anything else.

"So, we may as well just get started." Rhodes smiled. His pearly white teeth on display. "There are 12 dinosaur programmes for young adults, and 3 of them are raptor based. Number one is the study course. You would study the behavioural traits of raptors right up form birth till they pass, and suggest DNA ideas that could improve them."

Ellie considered this. It seemed a bit boring really.

"The second course the DNA side to things. You would be in the lab, mixing up new DNA for new raptors. Of course, you would have a boss, but this course is focused on the teenagers more than the adults. It would involve a lot of individual work, tests and exams and definitely some paperwork."

"I don't want to work in the lab." Ellie said, her forehead creased.

"I had a feeling you might say that." Rhodes grinned. "So I think this third and final programme will be for you."

Ellie looked at him expectantly.

"Our final raptor programme here at Jurassic World is the training course. It would be your job to raise a clutch of 4 young raptors and bring them up to learn to work alongside humans. That is our main goal here. We want to coexist with these assets, not become dinner."

"First of all, you need to start calling them animals instead of assets." Ellie pointed out, raising her eyebrows. "And I've already made my decision, and I think you know what it is."

Rhodes stared at her, and smirked. "Welcome to the team, Miss Grady."

Ellie was taken through hallways of glass walls and white lights.

This place was huge, and it seemed never ending. There were doors everywhere, and many staircases. Probably around 4 floors, and a coffee shop (which she was happy about because she loved coffee).

She was lead to the New Trainer department, and met with one of the scientists there.

"I'm Ellie. Ellie-"

"Grady. Yes, I know your name Daughter of Claire and Owen. Everyone knows you. The whole park was aware of Ms Dearings pregnancy. She was quite the hormonal one."

Ellie gave him a tight-lipped smile. She didn't like the way this guy spoke. Out of turn.

"Anyway. I am the head of this department, and I will be your boss for the time being. My apprentice, Andrew," He gestured to a boy who looked around 17, and Ellie smiled at him. "Will show you what to and not to do around here. I'm Professor Jones."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yes yes. Now, let's get down to business. I have your raptor eggs all ready."

Ellie's eyes widened comically. "Really?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I do. Should be ready to hatch any day now. And you need to make sure you're the first person with them."

"Yeah." Ellie had heard the story of her dad and his raptors. She vaguely knew what to do.

"Today will be a bit of a chill day for you. Not for us, of course, but you can go and wonder around the lab. Get to know the place. After this, you're not going to have much free time. Not much at all."

Ellie didn't know if that was good or bad.


End file.
